Blood fibers
by necromantic 247
Summary: Nui Harime on the run from Ryuko and company after surving the battle at honnouji academy finds herself being tracked by a second mysterious group. (Up for adoption)
1. prologue

Blood Fibers

Chapter 1: on the run

Stepping off the plane she breathed in a breath of fresh air, she had just arrived in England from Japan. On the run from some of the most dangerous people she knew, she was one of a group of people who wanted to turn earth into life fibers, now she was in England looking for someone who could possibly help accomplish her goal which was shared by her 'mother' Ragyo Kiryuin, the girls name was Nui Harime, after she lost her mother to Ryuko Matoi and her sister Satsuki Kiryuin who were both Ragyo's daughters she had gone searching for the one person in the world who could potentially help her. Nui looked around her eye not with an eye patch on finding her luggage bag on the conveyor belt. She made her way to it picking it up with an arm covered in a glove and long sleeve shirt to hide the black life fiber arms and hands from the general public.

Skipping lightly out of the air port she made her way to the road by the side of the airport and hailed a cab asking the driver politely in surprisingly fluent English to take her to London east end.

X

Ryuko Matoi couldn't believe Nui Harime; she had fled the country in a desperate attempt to find someone who could help her turn earth into a giant table cloth. Growling in frustration Ryuko stamped a foot down in the limo.

"Calm down Ryuko getting worked up like this won't get us to the airstrip any faster" soothed Senketsu Ryuko nodded and tried to calm down.

During the battle with Ragyo, Senketsu had been forced to absorb her omnipotent godrobe causing most of him to disintergrate, the only part of him to survive was again, surprisingly, the scarf which Ryuko clung onto like her life depended on it as she fell from orbit. Later using a bit of blood from Ryuko and a batch of life fibers cloned from Senketsu Lori managed to recreate Senketsu while keeping his memories and personalities intact.

"What's up Ryuko?" Ryuko looked up at her Sister, Satsuki Kiryuin, who had a concerned expression on her face.

"I'm just frustrated is all, I would have liked to have finish her off at Honnouji" during the battle at Honnouji Nui Harmie had managed to escape, under orders from Ragyou who had realized that she might not be able to bring her to plans to fruition, so she had ordered her to flee (A/N instead of cut her own head off) while she took off to the satellite to send the signal manually.

Satsuki looked at her younger sister.

"We were dealing with mother, we couldn't have done anything and the elite four and Mako was pre-occupied with the transmitter and Nui's clones." Ryuko nodded in acceptance and remained silent, a not so comfortable silence descended over the limo when Soroi, who was driving, announced they had arrived at the private airstrip owned by the Kiryuin family, now compromised solely of Satsuki and Ryuko, who for personal reasons still kept the last name Matoi.

Stepping out into the Blistering afternoon sun Ryuko and Satsuki pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on as they made their way to the waiting Jet where the elite four were waiting all clad in the re made black and gold ultima goku uniforms. Ryuko raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Where's Mako?" as soon as the last syllable left her mouth she was tackled from behind by a flying Mako Mankonshoku who had run over to join them after being dropped off by her family.

"BYE MAKO, BRING BACK SOMETHING FROM ENGLAND WILL YOU?" they all said in unison  
before speeding away from the airstrip.

Ryuko rubbed her head as she sat up and found herself with Mako's directly in front of her clad in a black and gold version of her sailor uniform that was a three star uniform.

"So Ryuko-chan are we ready to head to England?"

"Why is the underachiever coming with us?" asked Nonon Jakuzure annoyed

"Shut up Nonon Mako has every right to be joining us" Argued Ira Gamagoori

"He you would support her since you fancy her" snickered Nonon

"I DO NOT" roared Gamagoori blushing

"Why do you insist on provoking him" asked Houka Inumata

"Leave them be this is funny as hell" chuckled Uzu Sanageyma

Ryuko rolled her eyes as the elite four descended into an argument that soon turned into a shouting match.

After 30 minutes of arguing, shouting, swearing and the odd moment where Sanageyma got punched, they were all on board the Jet heading to England to once again save the world.

X

Alucard cackled with sadistic glee as he blew the head off another ghoul he reloaded watching the police girl rip the head off another one which was advancing slowly on them. He looked back the way they had come and the corpses of ghouls which made a literal carpet of bodies. He looked forward again as the police came back to join him.

"No more ghouls, looks like it's just that vampire left now." Alcuard nodded as he made his way once more down the hall, the police girl following close behind.

"So Seras, are you still drinking the blood" ever since drinking Fergusons blood at the tower of London 8 years ago, Seras Victoria had periods of time spent drinking human blood and others drinking medicinal blood, times where she was in control and times when her vampire was.

"I went back to Medicinal three weeks ago, I would rather we focus on the mission" he smiled, since she started drinking human blood she had grown immensely more powerful, even at times able to form her right arm into a black mass of shadow matter tentacles capable of cutting through almost anything.

They rounded the corner to hear whimpering from behind a closed door, Alucard's smile widened as he kicked the door and it burst into splinters, the vampire had his back against the wall, his eyes flicking between the two nosferatus before him.

"So then do you have any last wishes, filth" asked Alucard, the vampire opened his mouth to beg but was silenced by the sound of cannon fire before a depleted uranium shell slammed through his chest and obliterated his heart causing his body to explode into chunks of meat and a rain of blood.

"Sorry didn't catch that" Smirked Seras her eyes burning fiercely in the darkness of the room, Alucard looked at her with that same smile on his face, Seras had become a lot more vicious over the years.

"Come Seras our Master would like our report."

X

Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing looked at the two vampires standing before her and once again marveled at the amazing power they both possessed.

"Good evening, I presume you had little trouble with your assignment in Birmingham."

"None sir" answered Seras

"Good because we have a problem that I believe needs solving as soon as possible" bringing up a vid screen a new addition since Hellsing received more funding since the tower of London incident 8 years ago. On the screen was an image of a young woman dressed all in pink with her arms not showing a single bit of skin, with long blonde hair set in pig tails and what looked like a pink eye patch over her left eye.

"This is your next target; we have little information however we have been assured by some of our friends in Japan that her intentions are not good to say the least."

"How bad are we talking?" asked Seras.

"apparently she wants to blow up the earth" at this Seras just froze while Alucard for once in a long time had a genuine expression of fear on his face.

"She…wants…to…do…WHAT?" Alucard raged.

"That is why we have decided to take particular interest in her, luckily she has landed on British soil so locating her will be easier."

"What are our orders?" said both vampires in unison

"Simple… Search and destroy, do not let her leave the island alive"

"Of course Master" replied Alucard

X

Stepping off the plane Ryuko was immediately greeted to great british weather.

It was chucking it down, the sky was over cast with thick grey-black clouds and the odd ruble of thunder could be heard in the distance.

The group left the airport and immediately headed for the hotel which they had booked themselves in. when they arrived the immediately got unpacked, each person had brought a back pack carrying what they felt they would need for the stay, or in Mako's case a heaving sack of her mothers crouqettes.

Ryuko sat down on the couch and flicked on the TV, she was the first one unpacked and so had decided to relax a bit, they weren't searching for Nui until they felt ready, which meant while not suffering from jet lag.

About 5 minutes later Satsuki joined her and they both settled down to watch a bit of the evening news, eventually they both began to chat about various things, and they came onto the topic they liked to discuss regularly lately.

Mako and Gamagoori

"Seriously those two should ask each other out it's obvious they have feelings for each other" stated Ryuko

"Yeah unlike Nonon and Sanageyma honestly he needs to learn when to take no as an answer" chuckled Satsuki

"Yeah but how long are they going to hold out on each other Mako and Ira I mean"

"well I…" she was interrupted by a very angry voice bellowing from down the hall

"UZU!"

"Oh dear" said the sisters in unison turning around in time to see Sanageyma come flying out of Nonon's room and slam into the wall, followed by Nonon clad in a bath towel.

"YOU FREAKING PERVET!"

"look I'm sorry okay I honestly forgot which room I was in" Nonon was about to reply when a hallelujah verse played out and Mako appeared with her hands held in her signature pose

"But Uzu I saw you very clearly stand in your room not 2 minutes ago and then when you had un packed head directly to Nonon's room and then you hid in her cupboard while Nonon was in the shower" Uzu glared at Mako but was unable to retort because Nonon smashed a vase over his head, before stalking back into her room while muttering to herself about creative ways to kill Sanageyma.

"Like I said Ryuko Sanageyma needs to learn a no is a no, especially with Nonon" Ryuko nodded in agreement

_This trip is going to be interesting_

X

**And that's a wrap for the 1****st**** chapter re-write please R&R and I'll see if this is worth continuing or I should focus on my mass effect fan fic.**


	2. scuffle

**Blood fibers chapter 2**

**Hi guys sorry for the lack of updates but I've been co-authoring some work with someone and working on another project which has developed into my main one so this is not getting as much focus so sorry about that, but without further a due.**

**X**

Inconsistent, that would be the one word Ryuko would describe English weather as, she had woke up this morning to blazing sunshine, then around noon when they were about to head off after Nui it was lashing it down with rain.

"GAH" cried Mako "Where did this rain come from, I forgot my umbrella" she said rather sulkily, Ryuko chuckled at her friends bad luck and pulled out her own umbrella and handed it to her.

"But what about you?"

"It's okay, I'll live" with that the three of them, Satsuki, Mako and Ryuko, hailed a cab and paid the driver to take them to the east end of London, where Nui was supposedly staying.

X

Someone was watching her, she could feel it why she did not know, she had been careful, but someone knew of her intentions, she needed to hurry. Moving with practiced efficiency that came with months on the run Nui packed all her essential belongings into her back pack and put on her long sleeve shirt and gloves and pulled up her pink trousers and made sure her pink sneakers were tied (A/N yes I know it's a lot of pink), she made her way quickly down stairs, she walked quickly down the hallway until she got to the door that would take her into the back streets, she placed a hand on the door then froze, there was an almost inaudible click from the other side, a click usually made when a round is chambered in a gun.

Immediately Nui belted left down the adjacent corridor and heard a resounding crash as the door was smashed down behind her, risking a glance back she saw a tall figure with a red trench coat and hat smiling at her, his eyes that were hidden behind orange shades were focused solely on her, then she noticed the enormous hand gun in his hand as he lifted it to fire. _FUCK_ she bellowed in her mind as she dodged into one of the stair wells, she lunged through the window in front of her and rolled into a crouch, she looked to her left to see if the man was there he wasn't she made to run right but when her head turned in that direction, it was greeted with a gloved fist to the jaw.

X

Seras Victoria smiled as her fist slammed into the girls jaw, she stumbled and Seras went to follow it up with a kick, but the girl was surprisingly quick, she lashed out a kick of her own that slammed into her chest, stumbling back Seras' eyes widened in surprise before she was punched across the jaw, the girls strength and speed had surprised her, no longer. Seras recovered quickly and with the speed of a striking cobra shot a fist out that slammed into the girls stomach, immediately all the air left her lungs and she was sent flying on to her back, but she recovered too quickly for Seras to take advantage, that's when Alucard entered the fray when a gunshot rang in the air and a gaping hole was torn through the girls shoulder, she yelped in pain and turned to see Alucard there.

X

Nui felt despair crawl through her stomach she was surrounded by two opponents that were as if not more powerful than her, _What are these people?_ Deciding to cut her losses short, she bolted towards the girl and leaped into the air, surprised by the move she couldn't block the kick in time and was knocked flat on her back, now with a clear escape Nui bolted for the alley way exit. When she reached it she bolted across the street and turned left, heading deeper into London's east end, she still had a mission to accomplish.

She had managed to avoid the two people who had attacked her and was making her way to the residence where the person who could help should be staying, she had healed the shoulder wound however it stung for reasons she did not know, she put it aside for now and made her way to where she would meet the tailor.

X

Alucard was in a foul mood, he had lost his target, after she had got past the police girl Alucard had ran after her but after a few blocks he had lost her from sight. This had made him angry, he had disciplined the police girl for allowing the target to escape, although he knew it wasn't her fault. Still they knew some of their opponent's capabilities and those were something that intrigued Alucard. Her speed and strength were beyond a normal humans capabilities, but he could tell she was not a vampire no she was…alien too him and that disturbed and intrigued him. He looked at the police girl who was staring out the car window like she was ready to kill someone. After losing her first fight in a while Seras was also in a foul mood and he knew from experience that anyone who got on the wrong side of her while she was like this would not leave in a single piece, alive anyway. She continued to stare out the window as he turned his attention back to the road, _this case just got a lot more interesting_.

X

The car they were riding pulled up beside an apartment block, Ryuko got out first making her way quickly to the entrance while Satsuki went to the rear entrance while Mako thanked and payed the driver in her usual energetic way, Ryuko and Satsuki both carried a separate part of the scissor blade made by their father after Satsukis Bakuzan, her trusted sword she had used for so long it had grown to be like a part of her had been destroyed by Ragyo, Ryuko had compacted the large blade into a smaller more compact version and placed it in her pocket before making her way to where Nui was supposedly staying. Satsuki came in through the back making her way to the room from the opposite end of the hall. Mako sat on a bench outside waiting to see if Nui would make it past her friends.

When they made it to the room they found it surprisingly empty, at first they thought that she wasn't here at all but Ryuko spotted something on the floor, it was a picture torn and scuffed, she picked it up and on it was Nui with a unknown figure whose face had been deliberately erased. _Who are you_ thought Ryuko.

X

**The plot thickens and yes I left it here for reasons of cliff hanger, I'm a terrible person I know. But please Review my work so I know whether what I am doing is good, constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated.**


End file.
